Tears of blood
by Sadi-chan
Summary: what do you think would happen if Inuyasha was consulting with Naraku and kagome happened to overhear. who's gunna save kagome from them? or will she die? sessho/kags
1. chap 1 burden of betrayal

Tears of blood

Chapter one- burden of betrayal

I do not own any of the characters of Inuyasha: but I so totally want sesshy-kun cuz hes hot! ^.^

If you're reading this and have any qwestions, ask away and ill do my best to answer them.

Enjoy the story!

Kagome wasn't dumb, but she wasn't exactly smart either, because if she was smart her and Shippo wouldn't be laying in a puddle of their own blood now would they?

Both were alive but barely, Kagome had 3 long, deep claw marks running from her chest to her thigh. Clothes shredded so her body was exposed, her hair now was long on the right side reaching to her but while the left had been cut to her chin, when she had to escape. Shippo had all of his clothes but he had a small but fatal hole in his stomach.

Kagome with blank blue eyes looked over at her adoptive son, wearily. 'how could this have happened?'She asked herself, thinking of how the two got into this situation.

::FLASHBACK::

"Sango!?" Kagome yelled cheerfully, Shippo on her shoulder sucking on a lollypop.

"Yes Kagome?" Sango answered, smiling.

"Shippo and I are going to the river to play for a while, k." She said, already in her blue and while one piece swimming suit. At the age of 18 she did well to grow into her curves, her skin tight swim suit showing off her C sized breasts. She looked as thou she was 5'9 now, skin a pretty ivory color, as her charcoal hair reached down her back to her butt.

Sango nodded her head, grabbing a small dagger from her side, she threw it to Kagome who caught it with ease.

"Just in case you run into problems." She stated. She didn't know how right she was.

Kagome nodded and strapped it to her hip, before heading off in the direction of the river. She was almost to the river when she heard murmuring. She was going to ignore it and keep walking until she overheard her name. Getting suspicious she masked her aura and sent, she slowly snuck behind a bush. She peered to see who it was. Her eyes widened in shock to see Kikiyo in Inuyasha's lap, and Naraku sitting in front of them. Shippo kept deadly silent next to me. We watched as Kikiyo said nothing but kissed Inuyasha and cuddled into him.

"So after we collect the rest of the jewel shards I can get ride of those four idiots and be with my mate right?" Inuyasha asked, smiling madly making Kagome clench her teeth in anger.

Naraku chuckled under his baboon skin, Kagome knew he was a fake. The real Naraku was too damn cowardly to come in person. "Of course."

"Good because I can't wait any longer to get my mates soul back and kill that annoying bitch Kagome." He sneered.

Hearing enough Kagome backed up slowly to leave only to snap a twig under her foot.

"What was that?" She heard Inuyasha ask taking no chances she ran, she heard someone get up and come after her.

'SHIT!' she jumped over a branch just in time to see tetsiaga being directed at her.

"So I see I get the pleasure of killing you early Kagome." Inuyasha said with a sickening sweet voice.

Kagome growled from her sitting position, Shippo hiding behind her, scared out of his wits. Being so preoccupied with Inuyasha she forgot about Naraku's puppet until it was too late and he was behind her, holding her up by a huge clump of hair on her left side.

"Kill her now." He said smirking.

Inuyasha readied himself to plunge tetsiaga into Kagome when she grabbed the dagger and sliced her hair, falling she rolled to the side with Shippo in her arms. She jumped to her feet and ran to the river as fast as she could. She heard Naraku's puppet cry out as the tetsiaga plunged into him instead of Kagome. Enraged, Inuyasha threw tetsiaga as far as he could, and chased after the defenseless miko and pup.

::END FLASHBACK::

After that all she remember was running to river, Inuyasha catching up, somehow paralyzing her and Shippo so we couldn't fight back. Her clothes being shredded, rapping her, then leaving her to die with this hug claw marks in her. He stabbed Shippo before he left, not caring he didn't have tetsiaga.

She knew that Shippo would survive because his youkai blood. Her on the other hand wouldn't.

'Poor Shippo…I'm leaving him all by himself again…' Finally her vision started to darken and the last thing s he saw was golden eyes staring down at her with worry, pain, sorrow, and love.


	2. Chap 2 Survival

Chap two – Survival

Sesshoumaru walked threw the forest, Rin, Jaken, and ah-uh followed closely behind. Rin had been begging recently to see the miko Kagome. Not that he minded he preferred the women's company. He had to admit she had grown into a beautiful, intelligent women. Who had the power to back up her words, but hid it because his imbecile brother.

His pleasant thoughts about the miko were interrupted by the smell of fresh blood. His panic rose when he noticed it was the miko's and her kits. Not even thinking, he turned into a ball of light and rushed at inhuman speeds to the source of the smell.

He came to see a river with the his miko naked and in her own blood. Her kit not to far away from where the miko lay motionless. He rushed to her side holding back his tears, forgetting about tensaiga, until it pulsed on it's masters hip.

He unsheathed tensaiga, seeing the demons trying to take Kagome's soul, he slashed threw them. Sesshoumaru watched as her chest started to rise up and down again. He laid her down as he took off his armor and hayori, covering her exposed body. He looked over to Shippo, who was healing all by himself, he sighed in relief.

He sensed Jaken, Rin and ah-uh approaching. He still held Kagome in his arms, protectively. Jaken arrived, he covered his nosed with his sleeve from the smell of blood.

"Master!? What happened here?!" Jaken yelled, concerned for the miko.

"We'll find out later, for now before Rin arrives. Grab the kit so we may leave." Sesshoumaru commanded, standing up, he walked into the forest leaving his armor at the river. Jaken hurried over to shippo's body and gathered the small child in his arms. Then running after his lord.


	3. Chap 3 Tenshi

Chap three – Tenshi

Pain…That was all Kagome felt at the moment. Her chest hurt the most. Her eyes opened to complete darkness. She had no clue where she was but she sensed the presence of the one person who could comfort her.

"Sesshou." He was by her side in a second, looking down at Kagome in worry and joy.

"Kagome, I'm so happy to see you awake. Is it too soon to ask what happened?" He asked gently.

Kagome got a serious expression on her face, "Inuyasha is what happened."

The demon and miko talked all night long, that by sunrise both we're tired as hell, and sense Sesshoumaru was stubborn to leave Kagome by herself, he fell asleep next to her, unconsciously wrapping his arms around her small waist careful not to touch her wounds. Kagome and Sesshoumaru were sleeping peaceful until two children and an imp barged in.

"SESSHOUMARU/MAMA/MYLORD!" they all screamed at once, the children pouncing on the two adults. Kagome grunted in pain.

"Sigh what is it?" Asked a very tired and annoyed taiyoukai.

"Jaken was being mean to us!!" Rin and Shippo yelled in union.

"Was not! Lil' lairs!" Jaken yelled back.

"Was too!!" they yelled back.

"Was…" Sesshoumaru annoyed bonked the old demon on the head.

"Enough. Now out so Kagome may get some sleep." He commanded.

"Hai." They said, grabbing the unconscious Jaken and got out of the room in a hurry.

"Jeez it's too early for hyper-ness…" He grumbled loudly, bearing his head into his hands.

"Sesshou I do believe its past noon." Kagome said softly sitting up, slowly and painfully.

"Sigh…Then do you wish to take a bath with this Sesshoumaru." He asked tiredly, climbing out of the bed.

"I wouldn't mind getting this horrible smell off of me." She replied smiling, as Sesshoumaru picked her up into his arms and carried her to the hot springs. He was careful to take her clothes off first, not taking off the bandages that covered her. He lowered her slowly into the steaming water, he joined her in moments.

"Ahhh its feels so nice. Sesshou can I ask you a favor?" Kagome asked, Sesshoumaru went over to her side and started washing her uneven hair and body, making sure to wash every where, except the bandages.

"Hm?" He was scrubbing her arm of all the blood.

"I no longer wish to be called Kagome, it doesn't seem to fit a person who doesn't belong to the past. I would like to be called Tenshi. If that's all right?" Sesshoumaru stopped his on slaughter of cleaning to look at her blushing face.

"Of coarse it is, I would expect nothing else for the women I love." He hugged her close, scared she would reject him. Tenshi was shell shocked at first but relaxed and hugged the handsome taiyoukai back.

"I love you my Tenshi, and will do anything to protect you." Sesshoumaru said nuzzling her neck lovingly.

"I love you also my Sesshou."

Sorry for making fluffy all emotional but I cant help it, its better then him being emo. ~.~ of coarse its only around his family hes this way. If you got ne questions for me jus send meh a message.

Oh and I got a pic of Tenshi and the way she looks if ne one is interested…


	4. Chap 4 Mating

Chap four – Mating

It had taken Kagome, now known as Tenshi two full weeks to heal her wounds. Now all that was left were the scars. During that time Sesshoumaru and Tenshi got closer, so did the children and Jaken. Now it seemed like they were really a family. Everyone in the castle already respected Kagome as their lady of the castle.

Though Sesshoumaru wished for it to be true. After she recovered she spent more time with the children, not spending much time with Sesshoumaru because the children dragged her everywhere, except this particular night.

Tenshi had no clue how it happened but it did. She had a restless night so decided to see if Sesshoumaru was awake. Not bothering to knock, she entered quietly and stealthily. She stared at Sesshoumaru's sleeping form, and couldn't help but think he was beautiful with the moon light shinning on his peaceful face. In a trance she didn't know what she was doing, but she climbed into his bed. Just as she was about to stroke his face, a hand shot out and soon Kagome was under his naked (Tenshi blushing madly) body. His golden eyes glossy with lust, his hands holding Tenshi's hands over her head. His hot breath on her face.

"Sesshou?" She asked nervously.

"Tenshi, what brings you so late?" He asked huskily, nuzzling her neck lovingly.

"Sesshou, I couldn't sleep. So I came to visit you." She was blushing like mad, and couldn't stop the heat from going down in between her legs.

"Oh is that all my angel?" He asked, kissing her lightly on the neck and the lining of her jaw.

"No."

He smirked on her skin, pulling her black silk hair back. "What is the other?" He said looking down at the lovely women beneath him.

"You tell me." She answered as she smashed her lips upon his. It didn't take long for him to respond to the kiss. Dominating her mouth and body with his own. They took a moment to pull away and breath.

"Tenshi, will you be my mate?" He asked, gently stocking her cheek.

Tenshi looked up into his loving eyes, "yes."

"Good." He smiled and sunk his canines into the junction that separated the neck and shoulder.

~~~~LEMONWARNING~~~~LEMONWARNING~~~~LEMONWARNING~~~~LEMONWARNING~~~~

Tenshi let out a small cry of pain, throwing her head back as her body arced into Sesshoumaru's body. Soon the pain disappeared and pleasure took its place. Sesshoumaru released his mouth from her bleeding neck, and licked it to make it stop bleeding.

"Sesshou." She moaned, "please."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, "are you sure my love?"

To prove she was ready she made her hips go into his, rubbing his growing groin. He gave a growl, releasing her hands and lifting her up off the bed to strip her of her and his garments. Flicking them anywhere and everywhere. Tenshi let out a giggle when Sesshoumaru picked her up and twirled her around, her milky legs around his waist. His hands under her bottom holding her up as he kissed her passionately on the lips. He accidently tripped over his clothes and landed on the bed with Tenshi under him. The moon shinning on both of them.

(Room Of Angel, listen to it while reading I find it helps.^.^ .com/watch?v=b4rXbSnk2ng)

You lie silent there before me  
Your tears may mean nothing to me now  
The wind howling at the window  
The Love you never gave  
I give to you

Really don't deserve it  
But now there's nothing you can do  
So sleep in your only memory of me  
My dearest mother

**Sesshoumaru bent over and kissed Tenshi's face gently, silver hair pooling over his shoulder and onto her shoulder and chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, trailing kisses down her neck**.

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)  
It was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry (oh well)  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)  
Goodbye...  
Goodbye...

So insignificant  
Sleeping dormant deep inside of me  
Are you hiding away lost  
Under the sewers  
Maybe flying high in the clouds

Perhaps you're happy without me

**His kisses trailed lower down her collar bone, in between her breasts, moving lower to her belly button. Sesshoumaru stayed still taking in Tenshi's sent of roses and honey. Tenshi's fingers were weaved into his hair. He looked up into her blue eyes with his own gold and moved back up, fingers trailing butterfly touches as he did so.**

So many seeds have been sown in the field

And who could sprout up so blessedly  
If I had died

I would have never felt sad at all  
You will not hear me say I'm sorry  
Where is the light  
I wonder if it's weeping somewhere

"**Are you ready my love?" He asked gently, whispering in her ear.**

"**Yes."**

**He slowly slid into Tenshi's woman hood, and as it broke, Tenshi made a small noise of pain.**

"**Are you alright?" He asked concerned not moving.**

"**Yes." So he continued the first night of loving with his new mate.**

Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)  
It was always you that I despised  
I don't feel enough for you to cry (oh well)  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)  
Goodbye...  
Goodbye...


End file.
